


Million Dollar View

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Body Worship, Husbands, M/M, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Tahmoh bought the beach house to enjoy some peace and quiet, but not even the spectacular view can compete with the sight of Jared, wet and nearly naked, coming out of the ocean.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Tahmoh Penikett
Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Million Dollar View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spring 2020 SPN Masquerade for the prompt: _Jared's wet and wearing as little as possible at the beach._ Decided to write it for one of my favorite rare pairs! The original fill and prompt can be found [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=4077034#t4077034).

The realtor who sold Tahmoh this beach house raved about the view.

“You’ll never find anything else like it, Mr. Penikett,” she claimed when she led Tahmoh out onto the expansive deck that dominated the back of the house, flashing her cleavage at opportune moments and trying to catch his eye. “This is the best listing my firm has.”

Tahmoh looked out across the wide stretch of sand, soaking in the sight of dark blue water with gently rolling waves. He couldn’t hear any of the sounds he’d gotten used to living in the city: no cars, trucks, horns, or planes.

In short, it was perfect.

“What do you think?” the realtor asked. “Ready to make me an offer?”

It was the fifth property she’d shown him, and she came on stronger each time. Tahmoh was good looking at 42, but the realtor was probably more interested in the massive commission she was about to make if he pulled the trigger. Perhaps she thought she could convince him to have a little extra thrill, despite the wedding ring on his finger.

She was right. About the view, that was. Decision made, Tahmoh handed the sale off to his lawyer and called home to share the good news.

Now, ten months after closing on the beach house, Tahmoh sits on one of the lounge chairs enjoying the peaceful swaying of the palms, the sound of the waves gently cresting and running up the sand. There’s no one around for a mile on either side of the house, which is a good thing, because he wouldn’t be able to tolerate sharing this particular view with anyone else.

Tahmoh watches, a heat curling in his belly that’s not from the early summer sun, as a tall figure breaks the surface of the water. Jared stands chest-deep in the calm blue water and tilts his face into the sun as he pushes his wet hair out of his face. He looks up and spots Tahmoh on the patio, raising his hand and slowly pushing through the low waves as he makes his way towards the house.

Tahmoh can’t look away. His husband is beautiful, but like this, with his skin bronzed and dripping wet, Jared is almost unspeakably gorgeous. The farther the 29 year-old emerges from the water, the more skin he reveals. First, his V-shaped torso, a smooth chest with brown nipples that Tahmoh could spend hours flicking and biting. They’re like leads wired straight to Jared’s cock. One day, his goal is to make Jared come from those sensations alone. So far, he’s never quite been able to follow through, too easily distracted by the rest of Jared’s body to finish the task.

Moving lower, he ogles Jared’s abdominals, sculpted but not overly defined. Tahmoh appreciates a hint of softness and give. Jared likes to keep himself in shape, making good use of the gyms in their other homes. Here at the beach, their own personal haven, there’s no equipment, nor did they waste space putting in an exercise room, leaving Jared to swim and run and Tahmoh to bask in the results when he’s not exercising right there alongside him.

Jared’s hips are accentuated with knife-sharp cuts, slicing in above his pelvic points and down towards his pubic bone like canyons for Tahmoh’s tongue to travel. He loves the fine hair on Jared’s body, around his thick forearms and down the center of his belly. Tahmoh’s gaze follows the trail from his belly button down to where it disappears below the suit Jared is wearing. If it can even be called a suit for what little it covers. The shorts are skimpy and cling to his hips, dark and wet and leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Fortunately, Tahmoh doesn’t need to imagine. The whole tableau is laid out for him in their bed every morning and night.

Jared strides up to the house with a smile on his face; the moles that are scattered across his cheeks have turned even darker thanks to all the sun. Given the cut of his suit, his legs appear to go on for miles, all golden skin and soft hair. He’s still dripping when he steps up onto the deck, bringing the smell of the ocean with him, a salty sweetness that Tahmoh breathes in deeply.

“Enjoying your four million dollar view?” he asks, standing confidently with one hip cocked. He knows full well that Tahmoh hasn’t taken his eyes off of him since he came out of the water.

“What I’m looking at is worth a hell of a lot more than that.” Jared is standing close enough for Tahmoh to drag his hand up the back of his thigh. Jared’s skin is still cool from the water.

“Charmer.” Jared laughs and doesn’t brush off the possessive touch. “Is your business done for the day?”

“They all know not to bother me with anything until tomorrow.”

Tahmoh runs his various enterprises with iron-fisted efficiency. No one questions his directives. Truly, there’s only one man in the world who’s allowed to disagree with him, and they’re bound together by law and the platinum bands they wear every day.

“Does that mean you’re all mine tonight?”

“Always,” Tahmoh promises. He means it; his husband comes first. It’s been that way since he met Jared, more than ten years his junior, at a black tie event where Jared was representing one of several charities benefiting from the silent auction. That night, Tahmoh walked away with more than just an overpriced weekend getaway to Napa Valley.

By the time the two of them returned from California, Tahmoh was in love with the beautiful and generous non-profit director.

“Why don’t you come down for a swim? The water feels amazing.”

Tahmoh glances down at his short-sleeved button down shirt and tailored linen pants that he changed into for the video calls he needed to make earlier. No one else is allowed here, not even Tahmoh’s associates or members of their staff. He and Jared take care of everything themselves.

“I’m not exactly dressed for swimming.”

That earns him a grin. “Not yet, you’re not.”

“You could stay up here instead.” He moves his hand slowly up and over the curve of Jared’s ass, squeezing into the firm muscle. Tahmoh wonders what it would taste like to get his tongue between Jared’s cheeks right now. If his skin would still taste like salt. He leans up in the lounge chair and places his other hand on the front of Jared’s shorts where the bulge has grown more prominent. “Plenty of time for swimming later.”

For a moment, he thinks Jared will give in and they can ravish one another here in the sun, making as much noise as they want. Jared’s hips push forward for one short thrust before pulling back just as suddenly.

Jared dances out of Tahmoh’s reach. “Get up, old man,” he laughs with boundless affection.

“I don’t have my suit on,” he mutters, trying not to let on how easily he can be manipulated by Jared.

“Never said you needed one!”

Before Tahmoh can open his mouth, something heavy and damp hits him in the chest. He pulls it off and finds that he’s holding Jared’s skimpy swim briefs. He looks up and gets an eyeful of his husband’s perfect ass, slightly paler than the rest of his skin, as Jared runs back towards the water.

Tahmoh doesn’t even pause to think before dropping his own clothes on the deck and chasing after Jared, eager to taste the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost to other sites or post translations without my permission.


End file.
